The Missing
by JackFrost23
Summary: 24 hours before she went missing, 21 year old Lexi Finn told her mother she was driving back to Pennsylvania for school. 48 hours later her car was found a half-hour away from the FBI HQ. Full Summary inside In Chapter 2
1. MISSING

Snow had just started falling in some areas in California, when the girl was reported missing. There were no clues to where she had gone or where she had been. The local police had been called in after the girl had been missing for twenty-four hours.

The Private Investigator who had been called in to help find the girl was useless. The Investigator was just getting in the way of the cops. The Detective, who was on the Police Force, was trying to keep the missing girl's parents calm but was not having much luck.

"Please, Mrs. Finn, we need you to calm down" the Detective told the mother. It took five more minutes for the mother to calm down before the Detective could ask the victim's mother questions about where her daughter could be.

"So when was the last time you saw your daughter, Mrs. Finn?" the Officer asked. Mrs. Finn took a deep breath before replying to the question.

"The last time I saw Lexi, she was on her way back to Pennsylvania for the new term at school. When the school called here yesterday morning telling me that Lexi never arrived-" Mrs. Finn was interrupted by another Officer who had just gotten off the phone with the FBI.

"Todd, that was the FBI from LA. Apparently this isn't the first disappearance of young women around Lexi's age," the officer said.

The Detective wasn't surprised to hear this news. This hadn't been the first time that the FBI had kept information from them.

* * *

Some one had called the FBI. A car had driven passed the crime scene on their way home, the crime scene was about a half-hour from the FBI Headquarters in LA.

Special Agent Don Eppes had just entered the office when Colby Granger and David Sinclair approached him.

"Don, we just received a call from a Mr. Johnson about a crime scene. Nikki and Liz are already there, and I am afraid they have some bad news about a girl named Lexi Finn" Colby said.


	2. Questioning the Finns

_**24 hours before she went missing, 21 year old Lexi Finn told her mother she was driving back to Pennsylvania for school. 48 hours later Her mother receives a call from her daughter's school saying she had never returned and later during that same day Lexi's car was found a half-hour away from the FBI HQ. **_

_**1 Missing College Student**_

_**6 Clues**_

_**4 Possible Suspects**_

_**1 Compromise  
**_

* * *

_Forty-Eight Hours later_

_Some one had called the FBI. A car had driven passed the crime scene on their way home; the crime scene was about a half-hour from the FBI Headquarters in LA._

_Special Agent Don Eppes had just entered the office when Colby Granger and David Sinclair approached him._

"_Don, we just received a call from a Mr. Johnson about a crime scene. Nikki and Liz are already there, and I am afraid they have some bad news about a girl, named Lexi Finn" Colby said._

Don and Colby, and David drove the half-hour to the crime scene. When they got there, it was a total mess and the FBI Forensic Team was already there. Don's jaw dropped when he saw the scene.

The scene was a mess! Don wondered how the car's occupant even survived the crash. The car was totaled.

Nikki and Liz saw the rest of their team arrive at the scene and went over to Don, David and Colby.

"What does Forensics have to say?" Don asked impatiently. He didn't have any information about this new case yet and the LAPD wasn't being cooperative with the FBI yet.

Liz and Nikki looked at each other. They had never seen Don loose his coolness at a crime scene let alone a whole new case before.

Nikki took a breath before speaking.

"Forensics found clues to a possible kidnapping but evidence points more towards being tailed," Nikki said taking a small pause to let Don take in all this information before continuing, "Forensics found that the car's tail lights had been smashed when the suspect was following our victim."

Forensics and Don's team continued looking at the scene and found a few more indicators that lead both teams to two conclusions, their had not only been tailed, but she had also been kidnapped for some unbelievable reason that had yet to be found.

Don sighed, he really hated to ask but it was protocol. "What do we tell the girl's parents?"

"We tell them the truth about their daughter, Don" Colby answered.

* * *

It had gone unbeknown to the LAPD that their precinct had been compromised by a mole that had been put in place by a Mob boss who went by the name Gofer.

The officer who had told Detective Todd that the FBI had called them with holding information from them had lied to the Detective.

* * *

Don went back to the Office while Colby, Liz, Nikki, and David went to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Finn.

Colby rang the door bell as the other three members of his team stood behind him.

A girl around the age of Eighteen answered the door.

"Hello" she said politely.

"Hi, are your parents home?" Colby asked with a smile.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"FBI, sweetheart" Colby said mentally kicking himself for not telling her as soon as she had answered the door.

"Hold on a second sir." she said slaming the door in the Agents' face.

Colby growled, "I hate when they do that"

The others held back their laughter as the Agent rubbed his nose causing it to turn a rosey red.

A moment later the door opened again and this time the girl's mother and father answered the door.

"Sorry about that but Taylor is upset about not being allowed to leave the house" Mr. Finn said opening the door to allow the FBI Agents to enter the house.

As soon as every one was seated minus Colby who remained standing, Mrs. Finn asked the first question.

"What is the FBI doing here?"

"It concerns your daughter Lexi, Mrs. Finn"


	3. Clues

_"What is the FBI doing here?" Mrs. Finn asked_

_"It concerns your daughter Lexi, Mrs. Finn" Colby said_

Mr. Finn stared at the Agents that were in his home. He was angry about the whole thing but wasn't going to let these Agents know that. Instead he took a deep breath and sighed.

"How does it concern my daughter Agent-" he paused and looked at Colby.

"Oh sorry am Special Agent Colby Granger, sir" Colby said his cheeks turned to a pinkish color.

"Agent Granger, like I started to say, how does it concern Lex?"

This was part that Colby was worried about. It thought about his words before speaking.

"Your daughter's car was found about a half-hour away from the FBI's Office early this morning" Colby said and looked towards Liz for some help.

Mrs. Finn paled. "Did you find anything?" a voice from behind Colby asked.

Colby turned around to face the person who had spoken. He came face to almost face with a dirty blond haired boy who looked to be about Five foot Four inches in hight and around the age of thirteen.

The boy had an air-soft gun in his hands, David noted as he got up from where he was sitting on the couch.

Colby had froze at the sight of the boy standing in front of him. "Hi there" Colby said as he found his voice.

The boy nodded and repeated his question.

"Did you find anything?"

"We did, are you Lexi's brother?"

The boy nodded and said "My name is Ben and would you like to see Lexi's bedroom?"

Colby looked at Liz and Nikki. "How about Liz and Nikki go with you?" David asked

Ben shrugged as Liz and Nikki followed the boy upstairs. David turned to the boy's parents.

"We think that your daughter might have been kidnapped but we don't know why she was kidnapped." Colby said.

"We don't know a lot about your daughter Mr. Finn. Mr. and Mrs. Finn we are going to ask you to come down to our office for a private interview about Lexi" David said

Both parents looked at each other and then back at the two remaining Agents.

"Liz and Nikki will stay and watch Taylor and Ben sir" Colby said answering Mr. Finn's unasked question.

David made the call to Don. Colby spoke to Nikki and told her what was going on.

* * *

_FBI Headquarters_

Colby and David lead Mr. and Mrs. Finn into a private interview office with Don following right behind them. After Don entered, Colby closed the door while David closed the blinds.

David and Colby asked the Finns basic questions about Lexi.

When Colby asked about Lexi having a boyfriend, Mrs. Finn stayed quite while Mr. Finn answered.

"She was seeing some one but she broke up with him this past summer while she was at school" Mr. Finn said.

Don jotted something down in a file that he had just received about the case.

The three FBI Agents found out that Lexi was pretty much a loner.

"The last person we saw her with was our neighbor's boy, Mike Thompson because he was walking her home from a Neighborhood Teen Block Party" Mrs. Finn said.

They asked a few more questions but the Finns' answers weren't really helpful. Soon the Finns left the office.

Don sighed and looked at his two Agents.

"I know who Mike Thompson is guys so we don't need to interview but the LAPD need to. David go over to Cal Sci and pick up Mike and take him to the LAPD, the police need to interview him"


End file.
